


Angel de Mi Corazon (Angel of My Heart)

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue dreams of Paradise too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel de Mi Corazon (Angel of My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumiregawa Nenene (Shadowblight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowblight/gifts).



> For Ka-chan. ^-^ Happy belated b-day!
> 
> This is set later on in the series when Blue and Hige are traveling together.

Blue was tired. As soon as Hige said they could rest for a bit, Blue practically collapsed down to the dirt. Nuzzling her face against her paws, she fell into a deep sleep with Hige smiling softly at her.

***

In her dreams, Cheza was standing in the center of an endless green meadow; trees outlining the meadow far off in the distance. A stream cut through part of the meadow, curving from the east to the south with flowers all throughout the meadow. Blue padded softly along the edge of the water, her paws slightly muddy from where she stepped. Cheza opened her arms out to Blue and with the sun shining brightly behind her, she appeared almost as an angel.

Wasn't that what Cheza was to the wolves anyway? An angel? A saving grace that loved them for them and suffered when they suffered, healed them when they were hurt, adored them unconditionally? Yes, Blue thought silently, Cheza was an angel.

At a run now, Blue ran to this blind angel, suddenly desperate for her love and warmth. Like a puppy, Blue leapt up, her paws on Cheza's shoulders, and licked the Flower Maiden's face. A delicate giggle escaped from Cheza's lips, reminding Blue of the feel of cool water trickling softly over her body on a hot day. Together they sat on the ground, the grass cool beneath Blue's pads; the sun warm on her fur. Cheza began to sing softly to her, a delicate hand petting Blue's head just below her left ear.

There were things Blue understood from her time among humans, but they were also things she had yet to experience herself. She loved Quent because he raised her, cared for her. He was her family -- father, mother, brother, sister -- but Quent did not ignite the same feelings in Blue that Hige and Cheza did. These feelings ran deeper than simple love and squeezed Blue's heart painfully as she thought of where this journey she was on might take her; how it might end for them all. Whining low in her throat, Blue pressed against Cheza, licking her cheek with another small whine. The soothing sound of the Flower Maiden's voice was beginning to make her feel drowsy but there was one more thing she wanted to do.

Dark fingers softly caressed Cheza's cheek, which the Flower Maiden leaned into without missing a note of her song. Again Blue leaned into the woman but this time she placed a kiss on Cheza's cheek, skin incredibly soft against her human lips. With a shy smile, Blue stretched out on the ground, only realizing then that she was nude in her human form, but that was fine. There was no need to be modest in front of Cheza because the Flower Maiden did not care about things like that. Laying her head on a warm thigh, Blue ran her hand through a patch of grass, letting it tickle her skin before plucking a single blade and pressing it lightly against Cheza's knee. Closing her eyes, Blue finally allowed that sweet voice to take her to a beautiful place where the only things she could feel was the warmth of the sun, the blade of grass where she held it against Cheza's knee, and a delicate hand stroking her naked skin.

***

Hige thought of pressing against Blue as she slept, but there was something so peaceful about her face that he decided against it and instead laid a few feet away from her. He closed his eyes, very tired himself, though he would've sworn that he could see Cheza stroking Blue gently just before sleep lulled him from consciousness.

  
**-End-**   



End file.
